S1EP13 Goodbye Sasha
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Last in my series, also a continuation of "Entrance to Battle", Sasha must fight for her life and to return to Earth and the doctor and his friends must close the portal, but will the doctor loose Sasha? Please R&R  New series will be coming soon


**Goodbye Sasha**

**This Season:**

**The Doctor met Sasha Ood, a young girl whose grandmother came from Sto, parents were kidnapped and turned into Silurians and brother killed by daleks, she worked for an institute that knew all about aliens, when she met the doctor she was resigning because the institute wanted to probe her constantly.  
>The doctor was already travelling with a friend Maxine Poach who destroyed 15 daleks in one go when Sashas' workplace was attacked.<br>The doctor took Sasha on board the TARDIS. They went to Sto and met Sashas' grandmother and her parrot. Maxine was then given control of where to go and decided to go to the Interplanetary Birth Centre. Maxine was under the control of The Eight Legs from Metebelis. The spiders wanted revive their race and made a paradox egg meaning the surviving eight leg would give birth to itself.  
>Sasha revealed she was pregnant and married. Her pregnancy was sped up and she began to give birth, Maxine destroyed herself and the eight leg and in result, Maxine never existed. In reality Maxine was Sashas' daughter who now never existed.<br>They then met Chris, who lost his boyfriend in the Baronici attack. After destroying the Baronici the doctor and Sasha took Chris in the TARDIS.  
>When trapped in a volcano, Sashas' head got dipped in lava and she healed magically...on other journeys they met more people and Sasha created The Ood but was forced to give up half of her brain, the doctor knew she would heal and she did... The doctor knew too much had happened to Sasha so he took her home.<br>At Sashas' home they found a portal to the time war, and an army built up by someone headed for Sashas' home and attacked.  
>The doctor built up his own army of people he met during his travels with Sasha and they fought off the attacking species including Cybermen and Baronici.<br>Sashas' husband Nik got trapped in Sashas' living room by a sheet of Flood Water.  
>Sasha got her neck broken by a weeping angel and she started to regenerate and she fell into the portal to The Time War...<strong>

Gallifrey. The Time War...  
>Sasha ran through the battle with a wrist gun. She shot at daleks who were destroying everything for a powerful world.<br>Sasha was at The Glorious Avenue of Isis Moreye. It was a huge village, with stone buildings that reached up to the top of a glass dome. The buildings were crumbling and there were dalek ships crashed into them. The street had crying Time Lords and Ladies shooting. Daleks were hovering about but were being destroyed instantly.  
>Sasha just strode across the street. She had someone who wanted to see her.<br>Sasha walked into one of the buildings at the end of the street, she had black clothing on with a long dark green velvet cloak on.  
>Inside the building it was a bar. She saw a blonde woman who looked about 20 there.<br>"Yes it's me" said the woman "It was me who wanted to see you!"  
>Sasha recognised her voice and her tone. All rough and not bothered, it was someone who didn't exist anymore. It was Maxine.<br>"Maxine!" whispered Sasha in amazement "What on Gallifrey are you doing here?"

Earth 2011 AD...  
>Celia was shooting at Sashas' home. She was trying to wear away part of the living room wall so Nik could get away. Her ray gun was ripping at the stone, making it thinner and thinner and then it fell with a small dust cloud. Celia had made a hole in Sashas' wall and Nik crawled out. He was safe now. He was panting.<br>"Thank you!" he whispered  
>Celia nodded and gave him a spare ray gun<br>"Now get shooting!" she shouted  
>Nik just nodded. <p>

Sashas' garden was a battle ground, the Baronici trying to claim victims and humans trying to save themselves.  
>The doctor was scanning the portal.<br>"Impossible!" he whispered "Someone actually opened this! They've been breeding Sasha to be a warrior for the Time War! Somebody wants her to fight in it for her! But who? Not Daleks! It's also not Time Lord!"  
>The doctor was confused and stressed.<br>He looked out of the window and saw the humans fighting the Baronici. He closed his eyes and pressed his head against the window. He had done it again. He had let humans fight for him. He had fashioned ordinary people into weapons.  
>He looked at the pile of dust from the weeping angel that had grabbed Sasha, Sashas' regeneration was too much for it, and it died. He closed his eyes and sat down on the floor. He wanted to cry, which was something he hardly did...<p>

Back on Gallifrey Sasha was looking at Maxine in amazement.  
>"How can you exist?" said Sasha "When you stopped that spider you died and never existed!"<br>"I don't know" said Maxine shrugging "I died there and woke up here. Like a dream! I heard that you were my mother and you were here, I had to see you"  
>Sasha nodded.<br>"How do we get back?" said Sasha quickly "I can't stand fighting anymore! I've been here for 500 years!"  
>Maxine gasped.<br>"And you haven't aged!" said Maxine  
>"No" said Sasha "I grew up on a portal to this place and I inherited regeneration powers! But obviously not the full helping! Because I had a friend called The Yay and she regenerated about 595 times! And ten of those she turned into a man! She looked different every time! I didn't!"<br>Sasha still had her tanned skin, her chocolate brown hair and her average height. She was the same girl all round.

On Earth Chris had ran inside the house and up to Sashas' room. He saw the doctor lying on the ground crying.  
>"Doctor" said Chris walking towards the doctor "You're crying? I've never seen you do that"<br>The doctor turned around, his eyes were red and irritated. He looked deeply stressed.  
>"Why?" he sobbed "Why does this always happen?"<br>"What do you mean?" said Chris  
>"I always make people into weapons!" said the doctor "And now Sasha's gone!"<br>Chris closed his eyes.  
>"You'd better get away from that portal" he said "That'll have regeneration energy leaking everywhere. One touch could spread that energy and burn anything in its path"<br>"How did you work that out?" said the doctor  
>"Because that wardrobe is on fire" said Chris pointing to Sashas' wardrobe which was now a ball of flames. The wardrobe burnt into ash and it was now just a portal.<br>The doctor ignored it.  
>"Yes" he said with no effort "One kiss of me could transfer it onto your lips, then you would blow it all over those creatures and disintegrate them"<br>Chris nodded and leaned over to the doctor and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Then he ran off.  
>"WHAT?" shouted the doctor confused <p>

Chris ran outside.  
>"EVERYONE!" he shouted "GET BEHIND ME!"<br>Everyone ran behind him and he blew all over the Baronici and an orange glow engulfed the whole team of them, they then were reduced to ash.  
>Everyone jumped up and down with joy. They had destroyed them.<br>Then they heard the doctor yelling and running down the stairs. He ran out of the house and closed the doors behind him.  
>"Don't go in there!" he shouted<br>He soniced the door shut  
>"There are monsters in there!" he shouted<br>"Like what?" said Linda  
>They then saw weevils at the windows.<br>"Oh great" said Chris "Now what?"

Back on Gallifrey Sasha was up to date. Maxine had been displaced into the time war because somebody thought she was also a perfect warrior.  
>"Who would do that?" said Sasha angrily "That's horrible! Who would want to win the time war?"<br>Maxine shrugged.  
>"But I have some people I want to introduce you to" said Maxine "and they can help us get back"<br>Sasha nodded

Back at Sashas' house everyone was just watching.  
>"What now?" said Chris "We can't get through to the portal"<br>"I don't know" said the doctor looking at the house "perhaps if we blow up the house then the portal will close and no more harm is done"  
>"Are you sure?" said Sy "What about that girl?"<br>The doctor shrugged  
>"She'll just be stuck on Gallifrey" said the doctor "and maybe if I can find who opened it then I can get her back"<br>"No" said Chris with determination and anger "You will not trap your best friend in an endless war!"  
>The doctor closed his eyes.<p>

Sasha and Maxine had walked out of the bar and into a dark, leaky sewer.  
>"I wouldn't have thought they would have sewers here" said Sasha "I thought time lords had more class"<br>Maxine laughed  
>"You wish!" she said "The doctor is as classy as it gets"<br>Sasha smiled.  
>The sewer had that horrible dripping noises that creeped Sasha out.<br>"Did he miss me?" said Maxine quietly  
>"Sorry?" said Sasha almost trying to avoid the question<br>"The doctor" said Maxine "after I died, did he miss me?"  
>"I don't know" whispered Sasha, Sasha didn't know if the doctor even thought about Maxine, Sasha knew she thought about her though, Maxine was what haunted Sasha everywhere they went, another thing that haunted Sasha was that she was never alone with the doctor, the only time they had any time together alone was in that volcano. She was deeply upset.<br>Maxine just nodded at Sashas' answer.  
>"Of course" she whispered "He wouldn't miss me, I think I scared him too much"<br>Maxine started to laugh at those wonderful times she had with the doctor. How she missed them so much.

Sasha and Maxine finally arrived at the end of the sewer. There was a dark door. Maxine slowly opened it to reveal a huge room, there were scientists walking around it, there was a column in the middle, a glowing column, the room was dark and there were controls around the column.  
>"Behold" said Maxine "Our TARDIS!"<br>Sasha stared at it wide eyed.

The doctor and his friends had prepared some gas cylinders...  
>"Okay" said the doctor "The house will blow and the portal will close"<br>"How?" said Gina "How will a simple gas explosion destroy that portal?"  
>"I don't know" said the doctor "I'm just guessing"<br>Chris closed his eyes; he really didn't want to do this.

"How on Earth did you build that?" said Sasha amazed at Maxines' work  
>"Using destroyed TARDIS's" said Maxine "we put them all together, the doctor told me of a time that he did it, with a woman called Idris"<br>Sasha nodded.  
>"And why haven't you activated it yet?" said Sasha<br>"Because we need somebody who has travelled through the portal and regenerated a number of times!"  
>Sasha nodded. She had regenerated hundreds of times.<br>"And what?" said Sasha  
>"Well" said Maxine "You've inherited a huge amount of regeneration energy and also travel energy from that portal, put them together and you can make a one way trip back and then it weakens the portal and makes it vulnerable to the simplest bullet"<br>"Closing it" smiled Sasha  
>"Yes" said Maxine "but you will need to transfer that energy into the TARDIS using up one of your regenerations"<br>"But I only have one left" said Sasha "after that I'll be on my last life!"  
>Maxine closed her eyes<br>"It's the only way we'll get out of here" said Maxine sadly  
>"Okay" said Sasha "I'll do it"<br>She closed her eyes and kissed her finger and placed it on one of the TARDIS controls, the room started to shake and shudder, Sasha was glowing. The scientists ran away. The room then was surrounded by a glowing ball. It then disappeared.

The doctor and his friends had the explosion ready. The portal was small now because of Sasha and Maxine. The doctor had opened all of the gas pipes in the house. He pointed the sonic at the house and it exploded in a huge ball of flames, everybody dived back with the force of the explosion, bits of rubble went everywhere and everyone screamed. The portal closed. 

Sasha was in her TARDIS screaming. The energy was tearing her apart inside, burning her up inside.  
>The machine arrived somewhere. Sasha awoke. Maxine dragged her out of the machine. It then shrunk.<br>They were on Sto, on a futuristic street. Maxine saw a hospital.  
>"Okay Sasha" said Maxine "we'll get you in there"<p>

The doctor and his friends had destroyed the portal. It was no more. And the mastermind obviously realised that because they had stopped sending out armies.  
>"We have to find Sasha" said the doctor walking into the TARDIS<br>Chris followed, so did Nik, Linda and Sashas' parents.  
>The doctor had found her<br>"What?" he said "Sto Hospital?" 

The TARDIS arrived at the hospital. The doctor ran to reception and asked for Sasha Ood.  
>"Ward 29b" said the doctor "Thank you!"<br>He then dashed into a lift followed by everyone else.

Sasha was lying in her bed.  
>"It's burning!" she whispered<br>The doctor and his friends came.  
>"Sasha" said the doctor "I am so so sorry"<br>"It's fine" whispered Sasha smiling "I'm glad you came"  
>Chris came<br>"Hey Sasha" he said smiling "How've you been?"  
>"Fine" whispered Sasha "I've lived an exceptionally long life, I'm 689 years old"<br>"Wow" said Chris "You'll be out and about in no time, then you can get back to saving the world"  
>"Chris" whispered Sasha "I'll be here for 8 months"<br>"What?" said Chris "No! You can't! You have to stay!"  
>"I wish I could" said Sasha "But I have to have an extreme operation and it'll take months, I'm burning inside"<br>"We'll stay then" said Gina "we'll live here on Sto"  
>Sasha smiled<br>"Thank you" she whispered  
>Then she looked at the doctor<br>"You'd better go" she said "It's time you left me"  
>"I can't leave!" whispered the doctor with tears in his eyes<br>"You can" said Sasha "You need to go back to Earth and return all of those people back to their own time! And then in 8 months you can come back for me. You too Chris, you go, find yourself a man"  
>Chris laughed. He nodded<br>"Yes Maam" he said  
>Sasha smiled<br>the doctor, Chris and Linda all walked away. The doctor looked back at Sasha. He was upset to leave her but he would come back, for his Sasha.

The doctor and his friends arrived back on Earth. They had taken Maya and Jamie back to their own times.  
>The humans from The Ood Sphere stayed on Earth; if they went back the Ood wouldn't develop properly.<br>"I think we should stay on Earth Chris" said Linda  
>"Why?" said Chris<br>"Well" said Linda "the doctor needs a base! He needs someone on Earth to help him! To warn him! To investigate! If all of us stay here on Earth we can do that!"  
>Chris nodded<br>"That is a good idea" he said  
>The doctor nodded at that idea.<br>"Okay" he said "Chris and Linda, partners, in... ooh I don't know what to call it! You think of something! You lot! My secret army!"  
>He smiled. He walked to the TARDIS and looked back at the friends he had made.<br>"Thank you Chris" he said "I never properly got to say this but you were brilliant"  
>Chris smiled. He waved as the doctor stepped into the blue box and it disappeared.<br>Chris and his friends had work to do, they had to rebuild Sashas' house into a base for the doctor  
>"I know" said Chris "The House of the Doctor"<br>Linda smiled. They were going to make him proud. 

And so Chris and his friends made a home for the doctor on Earth, Sasha stayed on Sto to get her operation to save herself and the doctor was lonely once again. But he wouldn't be lonely for much longer, and he still had to find out who opened that portal... the answers would come one day and so would a great surprise... 


End file.
